User blog:GodOfNerds/Idea Sheet
The begining of everything, is different from every point of view. But according to this story, it was created by a being so powerful, that if a mortal or immortal ever found out about it´s form, name or power, it would clearly go insane, basicly it is completely incomprehensible. So it created a "Avatar" to act through, so even if someone were to see him, they wouldn´t be "elminated". The being was hell set on creating a world, where beings lived with free will, where they die out and be born, where life is close to extinction and yet close to over population. So he created "Earth", he first tried creating a more primal species, which clearly worked out perfectly, until he realized that they didn´t get any further along the line, they just stood still and repeated things over and over again. So he destroyed them all in a rain of fire, and he created a more civilized form, and named them "Homarlos", which later became known as "Humans", he created 1 at first a male variant, and placed him in a wasteland, the man felt lonely and asked for a partner, which is where the female variant was created. He named them "Alus" and "Elas". Elas quickly helped, her senior/partner, and that´s when they realized that it would be better if they had different traits, so they asked if they could be gifted in special powers. And they were, Elas was blessed with divine and transcendent knowledge, while Alus was granted speed, strength and durability to that of a god. They quickly started understanding how to work, where as Elas created technology and houses, and Alus gathered materials and terraformed the enviroment. They quickly had a "city" like enviroment, which had so advanced technology that it could probably be equal to that of 2000 years in the future for us. Elas technology controlled the whole city, they named the main tower "Tree Of Wisdom", and the controller "The Forbidden Fruit". Elas and Alus wanted to procreate, to continue their new species, but their master did not, he forbid them of doing so, he may not have been omniscient nor all seeing, but he knew they would plan something. Elas created a "Lock" device, which would keep him locked down, when her cloning facility had finished with their "child", when they realised that it wouldn´t they came up with another plan, a plan that would siphon their masters energy into themselves where they could modify their own bodies to be able to create such an effect. After months of planning and creating, they finally made the machine, so they went up to the highest place they knew, and requested the presence of the master. The master joined their presence (with the avatar), and asked them what they wanted, Elus responded with picking up the device, which was glowing intensly. Suddenly a chain came flying through the air, and tethered to the avatars body, Elus body started shining, as she felt enourmous power, Alus tried grabbing her and he suddenly started glowing as well. The master cried out saying stop, as he saw his creation started slowly falling apart. The creations looked at each other and nodded in unison, suddenly they put their hands out and a glowing ball started accumilating energy from them infront of them. As they disappeared the chain did as well, and so did the master. The ball turned into a beautiful little girl, with a black and a white wing. The avatars body shatered in 7 pieces, the creation piece, the mental piece, the divine piece, the rational piece, the paranormal piece, the origin piece and the neutral piece. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet